Please change the world
by StupidBolts
Summary: "Maximals... Archaic energon guzzlers! How dare they..." Why did the Predacons join with Megatron to start with? What drove them to put up with an abusive leader and even a war? One simple thing... Original 6 Predacons study character study.


He couldn't see. No, not a thing could he see in the blinding darkness. Not a fizzle of light shone to him but he stumbled on home anyway. He could've waited. Could've stayed in the building. But no, he wanted to go home. Wanted away from the Maximals.

So he stumbled and tripped along the dark roads of Omicron. Wandered in the direction he'd mapped out in his head. A dead city in the dark, oh how frightening Omicron was after the incident with Protoform X. But it was the fastest way home and so, father ran through the ghost city.

But he didn't come home after all.

I look up at the burning stars above this prehistoric planet and wonder what would've happened if my dad had been given these lights that night. Would he have made it home? We didn't even know if he was dead, we never found his body. Grandmother had cried for a while and I had not known what to do. Search for my father? I might get lost like he was. And Omicron scared me as much as those old stories about Unicron.

"Waspinator?" I turned around to see Terrorsaur staring at me curiously, pretty head tilted to the side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Wazzpinator izz watching zztarzz..." I replied, turning back to the diamond filled sky. He straightened and moved to sit beside me.

"Do you hope he'll be up there?"

Do I hope my father will return?

"Yezz, Wazzpinator alwayzz hope..." He placed a hand over mine. Every Predacon here had a reason for joining Megatron's crew; we wanted revenge. _To_ avenge. We'd all lost something significant to the Maximal ways, family or otherwise.

"I understand." He squeezed my hand and stared at the stars with me. "I hope she's up there too... she deserves to be..." Terrorsaur's sister, Understar. She'd died in a fire that Maximals started and refused to put out, because their harsh democracy forced them to steal in order to survive. From what I understand; they'd been spark twins.

"Wazzpinator think everyone'zz zzpecial zzomeone izz up there." My father. Terrorsaur's sister. Tarantulas' mother. Scorponok's son. Megatron's teacher and even Dinobot's twin brother and father. Grandma told me all good bots' sparks went up there, became one with the stars. Terrorsaur nodded.

"Cryotech doesn't deserve to be up there." He growled. I agreed, Megatron's teacher and father figure would desecrate the night sky if he joined the Matrix.

At times I liked to think my father was indeed up there, being my star, the light he wished he'd had that night in Omicron. Not that light is really what I need; I need something to rid me of this slagging bad luck!

"Cryo-bot zztill zzpecial to Megatron..."

"Mm... even though he betrayed him," he shook his head. "shows just how much "special people" mean to him."

"Dinobot alzzo good example." He snickered and gripped my hand again.

"Well... I think Understar sent me a new special someone." He gazed at me and gave a static filled groan. Terrorsaur could be so cheesy when he wanted to be. "Shut up."

"Wazzpinator zzaid nothing!"

"Out loud." I smiled and nuzzled my bondmate fondly, he leant against me and we watched the sky again; imagining our special people watching us.

XxX

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are.**_

_**Up above the world, so high,**_

_**Like a diamond in the sky!**_

_**When the blazing sun is gone,**_

_**When the nothing shines upon...**_

XxX

I watched. Oh, I watched. How could I not? His mother gone and I was all he had left. And as he screamed and flailed in my arms, begging me to make it all go away. To kiss it better like his mother did when he tripped as a bornling. I cradled him and whispered that it would all be over soon.

"Daddy_eeeeeeee!_" He keened. A hell risen sound that made the rest of my spark crack. I want to die with him. But she'd made me promise I would live, that I would make Cybertron all better for her. My beautiful Quickslash.

"Shh, Clackers. It's all going to end soon..." It would be, the virus was spread fast. Long and thin drips of bodily energon trailed down his chin, pooling and spilling over arm as I held my son.

"I don't want to g-go Daddy!" He sobbed, optics going white.

"Daddy loves you Clack. Daddy and Mommy love you." I kissed his forehead, and with several more choked and gurgling gasps, my sparkling went limp in my arms. I rocked him to-and-fro. I gulped. I threw my head back and screamed to the heavens, begging for my child and bonded back. Please...

"_**HYAAAAAAAAAAAAACKH...**_"

XxX

_**Then you show your little light,**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle all the night.**_

XxX

"Father!" I cried, collapsed to my knees. Tears stained my face and cascaded to the rough ground as I stared helplessly at the crushed hut. Our poor excuse for a home. "Demolisher!" I yelled, hoping my brother would answer. Please, I just need an answer.

"_Dynominer..._"

I jumped to my pedes and ran towards the rubble and began digging. He was in here. My spark twin was in here!

"Dem!" I cried, pulling his half crushed body out of the rubble. "Dem! I got you!"

"No you don't..." he whispered. He smiled at me wistfully, green optics flickering white. "You just got you... now..."

"You'll be okay Dem... you'll be alright..." he scoffed and turned his head from me.

"For once, don't be dumb... you melodramatic idiot..."

"But-"

"Maximals don't help... Predacons..." he glared at the crowd of whispering and smirking bots behind me. I whip around to them.

"Help him!" I bellowed. They all seemed surprised, but they kept smirking. "Help my brother!" Someone even laughed. I my arms, I felt Demolisher shake his head.

"Told you, Choppaface." I turned back to him, fresh tears in my optics.

"Dem, don't leave me... not like mum and dad..." I eyed the rubble before us, he did too. Then he shrugged.

"I'm not going to say I envy you living Dynominer... you always had a weird way of enjoying life... despite everything..." he snorted.

"Someone call a medic!" I shrieked.

"Forget it bro... but don't worry... you'll be able to do this to someone who loves you too... one day..."

"What? No! Dem! Demolisher!" His optics clicked and went white. I froze. Then I screamed. I screamed at him, at them, at the rubble. I screamed, yelled and screeched. I yelled and shouted until finally, my vocaliser gave into a hoarse and rumbling growl. My voice ripped in two, never to be fixed.

"Please..." I rumbled, tears still falling. "Please no..."

XxX

_**Then the traveller in the dark, **_

_**Thanks you for your little spark.**_

XxX

I glared up, tossing the garbage disposal unit at the figure on the far end of the alley. He batted it away and chuckled.

"You're a feisty one, hm?"

"Beat it old man!" I snarled, bawling my fists.

"Such an attitude for such a young man." The figure laughed. "But how old are you really?" I recoiled slightly. "Ten? Eleven?"

"Nine..."

"Nine..." He shook his head. "Cybertron; what has become of you when a nine year old mech is alone on the street?" he stepped closer, red optics glowing at me enticingly. "What is your name, son?"

"My name?" No one's ever asked for my name before... yet I'm so proud of the name my aunt gave me! She wanted me to be strong and brave, a leader like my name's sake.

"Yes, you have one don't you?"

"Of course I do old man!" I growled. "I'm Megatron! My name is Megatron!" he blinked in surprise.

"Well then Megatron... where do you live?" I glanced towards the empty energon containers to our right. He gasped and shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"I will not stand for this! My boy, though we have only just met, you are coming with me!" I blinked. "How queer; you have mauve optics."

"Queer! I'm not gay you idiot!" I lied through my dentals, the front two in which had been kicked out by the Maximal police who'd discovered that fact themselves. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Will you come with me?"

"... I guess it's better than the boxes." I snorted. He smiled and nodded, offering me his hand. I took it. "What about you old man? What's your name?"

"Me? Oh, I am Cryotech."

XxX

_**He could not see which way to go,**_

_**If you did not twinkle so.**_

XxX

Is she dead yet? She had to be. But no, she got to her high heeled pedes again and stumbled towards me, though I raised the bar again.

"_Tyrantulas!_" she screeched, lunging at me. I swung the metal pipe, whacking her in the jaw this time. She collapsed, trembling. I trembled too.

"M-Mummy?" Her head turned up, yellowy-gold optics tearing up and staring at me. The drugs had worn off.

"Good boy..." she whispered. "Good boy for defending yourself this time..." I crawled towards her. "No, no! Not yet, I can still move."

"Mummy... I'm, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. I deserve it." she smiled weakly at me. I could see her optics fading.

"No... Mummy! Please! Don't!" she grabbed my hand, and kissed my fingers gently.

"Mummy loves you darling..."

"I love... I love you... you're all I have..." she giggled dazedly. "Don't go..."

"I wish I could stay darling... I'm sorry I've hurt you so much Tyrantulas..." I stared down at my knees. "So Mummy's getting her comeuppance." She nodded.

"... No! No!" Too late. Her helm abruptly dropped to one side, facing away from me. My optics widened, and I cried even more. I crawled around and wrapped her limp arms around me, facing away from her and stared at the wall. I waited for it all to end. But it wouldn't.

XxX

_**When the blazing sun is gone,**_

_**When the nothing shines upon...**_

XxX

Nothing mattered anymore. As I watched the slum we called home go up in flames, I saw a tiny hand touch the window. Oh Understar...

"_Terrorstar!_" She screamed through the window. I was frozen like a Petro-rabbit in head lights. "Terrorstar! Help me!" I stared at her long and hard; her body was melting to the inferno swallowing her. "Terrorstar!"

"I'm sorry... sorry..." I sank to my hands and knees, watching her glittery optics widen. Then she glared at me.

"Coward!" She screamed through the window. "Coward! Chicken! Scaredy-cat!" My sister yelled as her armour dripped away from her skeletal frame. "I hate you...!" Her anger dissipated. She didn't mean it, she couldn't bring herself to mean it. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." I gasped, voice barely above a whisper and drenched in tears.

"You'll be alright... I'm sorry..." I sprang to my pedes and ran at the fire.

"_Understar!_" I screeched. Then an arm wrapped around my torso.

"Don't." A broad and slimy voice growled. I struggled to get free.

"No! My sister is in there!"

"You will die."

"Then I'll die with her! Understar!" I reached at the window, where she glared at the mech holding me. Then fell out of my vision. As did the world. As did _my _world.

XxX

_**Though I know not what you are,**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star...**_


End file.
